


Clouds

by crowquake



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Honestly like, M/M, Yes This is one hundred percent serious, i wanna write a full fic about this but this was hard enough to think of a beginning for, no you’re not allowed to judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowquake/pseuds/crowquake
Summary: “Are you ashamed of me?”“What? Why would you think that?”
Relationships: Tow Mater/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Clouds

“Are you ashamed of me?”

Mater and Lightning were lying on the trampoline in Lightning’s back yard, gazing up at the clouds, when Mater asked the question out of the blue.

“What?” Lightning sat up and looked down at his boyfriend, “why would you think that?”

“Well it’s jus’... I dunno, Sally said you never even bring me up at school or nothin’ and—“

“That’s because all my ‘friends’ there are homophobic assholes, Mater. Nothing to do with you.” Mater frowned up at him.

“Then why do ya hang around ‘em then?”

Lightning huffed and laid back down, making himself and Mater bounce up a bit.

“I dunno, some social hierarchy bullshit I guess... and I don’t really have anybody else to sit with at lunch, don’t wanna look like a social outcast.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with bein’ an outcast.” Mater said, voice soft. Lightning looked over at him.

“I know. I know nothing from highschool really matters, but it’s still...” he waved his hands vaguely, and Mater seemed to get it. “Stuff’ll be different when I graduate, we won’t have to worry about anything.”

They smiled at each other, then looked back up at the clouds, fingers laced together between them.


End file.
